


5 times in Pepper Pott's life it turned out to be really kinda important.

by Theamazingfandomunicorn



Series: Domestic Avengers Lists and Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise, I'll fix these tags once I decide what the hell is going on, I'll get back to you all on this, I'm not really sure, Not Canon Compliant, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingfandomunicorn/pseuds/Theamazingfandomunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times in Virginia 'Pepper' Pott's life, things turned out to be really important. (Even if she wasn't really convinced it was a good idea at the time).</p><p>Part 1 of Domestic Avengers Lists and Ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, so please leave constructive criticism.

'This is a really bad idea, this is a really, really, really bad idea. This is NOT a good idea, Virginia.' Is what that little voice in her head kept saying in the elevator up to Tony Stark's office. 'Virginia,' the little voice said again. 'Why don't you just go back to your poky little cubicle and fire off a quick e-mail to your boss? Now THAT'S what you should do!' Virginia paused for a moment and considered that option, the little voice in her head generally gave pretty good advice, though she seldom seemed to listen to the said advice.

 _No._ She thought. _It could be too late by the time my boss reads it. That bitch never takes me seriously and anything that comes from my e-mail address is always at the bottom of her 'To-Read list'._

Ding!

Virginia took a deep breath and stepped out onto the sixteenth floor and was soon standing outside the doors to the office of the famous Tony Stark.

"Excuse me," She said politely to the friendly-looking bodyguard standing outside Tony's door. "I need to see Mr.Stark, there was a slight mathematical error in one of the reports." She told him, heart pounding.

"I'm so sorry," The man began and Virginia already knew how this was going to end. "I'm afraid that with the standard security protocols put in place I'm going to have to dent entry. It really isn't anything personal but, you never know." He apologised. What happened next was entirely unplanned and done entirely ignoring that little voice in her head telling her not to do it and to go back to her cubicle.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, you seem like such a nice guy, but--" And before he could ask "But what?" She had already sprayed the can of pepper spray she carried around with her in case of attack, into the poor man's eyes. As she burst through the doors and into the office of Tony Stark, the guard outside was bent over double and letting out a whole slew of curse words that Virginia herself would never dream of using.

 

Virginia ran over to the desk of the surprisingly calm Tony Stark and explained herself in a surprisingly small amount of words given what had just happened with her pepper spraying the bodyguard and all. She then made a mental note to send the poor bodyguard a card and some flowers, if she could afford it. Because she was almost certainly going to get fired for what just happened and what she had just done.

"Thank you." She said to Tony and turned to leave, having no idea what on earth she was thanking him for, probably for not calling security and having her thrown out of the building.

"Wait," He told her, and she was momentarily paralysed by shock by Tony telling her to wait. Soon enough she regained her composure and turned round. "I want to offer you a job as my new P.A." 

"I--you want to--what?" She stuttered, she had just pepper sprayed his personal bodyguard and now he wanted to give her a job?  
"You've got balls, not literally, but figuratively,they're there. And that's exactly what I need from a P.A." He told her. "Do you accept?" He asked.  
"Yes sir." She told him on the spot. "When do I start?" She added.  
"Right now would be good." He told her. "My last P.A. just quit on me."  
"Yes, Mr.Stark." She said in respectful tone to hide her disbelief.  
"Oh, and call me Tony please. It's much more relaxed and casual."  
"Yes Tony." She said.  
She'd heard much about Tony's previous assistants. It couldn't be that hard could it?


	2. Number 2

"Pepper?" Tony groaned. It took a while for Pepper to respond to her new nickname, even though she had had it for a while now. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't Tony that gave here nickname, it was actually the bodyguard she had pepper sprayed. Although she now knows him as Happy Hogan, or just Happy for short. "Pepper." Tony repeated. He was obviously very hungover. "What happened and what did you do?" She asked. "I didn't do anything, just got very drunk and just need someone to help me out of an awkward situation. That's all." He told her and she could hear the defensiveness in his voice. "Really?" She asked sarcastically, because they became firm friends. Friends. Yes, friends in a very healthy professional relationship. Friends and nothing more, OKAY?! "Fine. I fucked up Pepper. I really fucked up. Okay." He admitted. "Is that all?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. "No." He admitted. And, somehow, he knew exactly what she was doing, even though he couldn't see her, because next he said "Fine, I'll tell you, just stop doing that eyebrow-lifty-uppy-thingy-I-can't do." "I've stopped doing it." She told him. "Okay," He said. "There was this REALLY, REALLY hot woman and I was REALLY, REALLY drunk. So, we were on our way to her hotel room and she just casually told me that she had a husband, but he was away and she was hot and I was drunk..." "So you did it anyway, didn't you?" Pepper interrupted. "Yes." He admitted. "Husband walk in?" Pepper asked. "Yes. He walked straight in, and then... he, he, he joined in." Tony told her, voice full of regret. "He must have been drunk as well, because when we all woke up in the morning, he had realised what had happened, and that his wife was cheating on him, because he started beating me up and then threw me out before the hangover set in." He finished. "Can't you just walk back to the nearest bus stop or something?" She asked (it was Happy's day off). "I missed out something quite important. I never got the chance to get dressed. I'm just using a towel as a loincloth. I need to get out of any public areas before the press comes." He told her. "I'm coming, and judging you just a little bit." She said. "I don't blame you, to be honest, I'm judging myself just a little bit as well." He admitted. She hung up the phone.

'God,' She thought 'This is going to be a P.R nightmare, isn't it?' And she set off in her car and came to him sitting on the curb outside the woman's hotel in nothing but a towel, massaging a headache.  
"Come on, get in the car and we'll get out of here." She said.  
"Thank you." He told her. 

This wasn't the first time Pepper Potts had seen Tony Stark naked, but that didn't make the car ride any less awkward.

Soon after what seemed like an age, they reached Tony's mansion. Pepper then proceeded to get him an orange juice and sunglasses as well as some much appreciated clothes, before going to deal with the media coverage, because of course the woman was going to come out with it and get her fifteen minutes of fame. And the man, who was a very influential businessmen and politician in South Carolina, was going to start yet another big smear campaign on Tony for sleeping with his wife (and him) like many other outraged husbands and boyfriends all over America.

Meanwhile, Tony was contemplating what would have happened if Pepper hadn't been there or, even worse, he didn't have Pepper. Soon, he realised that he couldn't imagine not having Pepper there with him. Then, he realised that he was in love with her, but as a friend. It would take a while before he came to the conclusion it was romantic. Like, 4 or 5 years. But, the important thing is that he would get there someday. He just didn't know when.


	3. Number 3

This hurt, this really, really hurt.

She had waited for this moment for nine months. Yet she still had no idea how much this would hurt.

It had been ten years since she had pepper sprayed the bodyguard and six years since Tony had realised that he loved her. They had started dating around three years ago and a little over nine months since she had realised that she was pregnant, kmnow that REALLY freaked Tony out, even though he promised not to. But despite that, he stayed with her.

But now the baby had chosen to come at the most inappropriate time since she was in a meeting when she heard that faint _pop_. If matters could not get worse, Tony had been called out on a last-minute mission just as the first contraction hit. Well, this was just great, wasn't it? Another contraction hit her, sending pain throughout her body. Tony better be here soon. Nat and Clint had called to say they were on their way with the rest of the Avengers minus Tony, for some reason. "Jarvis, can you put Tony on the phone ple-" another wave of pain cut her off. "Calling Mr. Stark for you, Miss. Potts." Jarvis told her. "Thank you." She replied. "Sorry I'm a little late, I had a little business to take care of." He told her over the phone. "Anthony Edward Stark," She thundered back. "If you don't get your ass to this hospital right now, I am going to have this baby without you!" She yelled back into the phone. "Okay, okay. I'm coming!" He told her and then hung up. Not five minutes later he strod through the door, still in the full Iron Man suit. And with a small bag in his hand. "How far along is she?" He asked. "Actually, you came just in time, the baby is crowning. Miss. Potts, it is time for you to start pushing." The Doctor informed them both. It was a relatively quick birth, only seven or eight hours. But it was a relief when they heard the sound of a baby crying and shouts of "It's a girl!" All the same. The baby looked, to Pepper's worry and Tony's delight, just like a little Tony. She had his big brown eyes and little tufts of black hair. "Oh, and I just remembered." Tony said, reaching into the little bag he had brought with him. "I got this for her," He said, taking out none other than an Iron Man plushie, and placing it by the little baby, no, HIS little baby.

 _God,_ He thought,  _wasn't this just perfect?_


	4. Number 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have shortened this to 4 moments because I couldn't think of another one.

It had taken one idea that had seemed like such a bad idea at the time, one particularly bad hangover, one child and god knows how many years to get here. But, here she was. Their daughter, whom they had christened Ana-Maria Peggy Stark, was now just turned thirteen. And, thanks manly to her Godmother, Auntie Nat, had developed a proficiency with many weapons, manly fire arms, and can get in and out of a building via a vent half her size in less than 5 minutes. 

Tony had proposed on the 23rd anniversary of their first meeting, he had prepared a dinner on the top of Avengers Tower and had filled the roof with her favourite flowers, bouquets of bright crimson roses.

"Tony..." She breathed. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He smirked. 

The dinner was delicious, but what came next was so much better...  
"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about..." He stuttered. She was worried. He never got nervous. Never ever.

"It has taken God knows how long it has taken me to actually work up the courage to do this. But, here I am...  
Pepper Potts, will you do me the honour of being my wife. Pepper, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Tony." She whispered between sobs. "Yes."

*******  
She noted the change of music to 'The Wedding March.'

It is her cue. It's time. 

She walks down the isle, half thinking this is a dream and she is going to wake up any moment now. But it isn't a dream and she isn't going to wake up.

She has never in her life been so happy that she ignored that little voice in her head all those years ago.


End file.
